


Need

by EmoPunkDeath



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: BDSM, Blood Play, Impact Play, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoPunkDeath/pseuds/EmoPunkDeath
Summary: Basically really kinky smut with Morgan and Reid. That's basically it.





	

_In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Just breathe. Breathe. It’s okay. You’re gonna be ok. ___

  
“Oh, to be young and in love.” The voice comes as a sudden shock. He jumps. Then there’s the sound of a belt cracking against skin. It takes him a moment to recognize that it’s his skin. He cries out, his scream muffled by the gag. A tear leaks out and is soaked up by the makeshift blindfold. 

  
“Imagine how different things would be right now if we weren’t in the BAU. I guess if we weren’t we may have never met each other. But then again, maybe we would have. Do you think if we would have met outside the BAU this wouldn’t be happening right now? Do you think that without the BAU we could’ve had a normal relationship? Maybe I could hold you, kiss you, hold your hand. We could go on dates. We could be happy together.” He paused to bring the belt down on the younger man again. Another muffled cry left the man’s lips. “Maybe. Just maybe, you wouldn’t be such a pain slut. Maybe then, you wouldn’t beg me to beat you, to hurt you. Maybe then, I wouldn’t want to comply. Maybe, I wouldn’t want to hurt you and you wouldn’t want to be hurt. Yet here we are.” The sound of the belt cracking against skin filled the room again. “You love this, don’t you? Being completely under my control.”

  
He ran a hand down the younger man’s cheek, causing him to shiver. He reached behind his head and undid the gag, carelessly throwing it to the side. He then undid the blindfold as well. The younger man’s eyes blinked open and he winced at the light. Before he had an opportunity to reorient himself, the older man slapped him across the face. Hard. The younger man whimpered, tears dripping freely down his cheeks.

  
“Morgan, Please,” he groaned.

  
“Spencer, Spencer,Spencer,” Morgan said teasingly “I never said you could speak.”

  
Reid’s eyes widened. He looked up at Morgan, eyes pleading. He was shaking by that point, practically sobbing. For a second Morgan almost felt bad, but then he remembered that this was exactly what Reid wanted. He was an insatiable pain slut or just a slut in general and he lived for every slap, every punch, every cruel, pointed insult. He loved the abuse and would gladly take anything Morgan would give him.

  
“Hands and knees,” Morgan ordered. “You can speak now.” Reid quickly scrambled to his hands and knees. Morgan smiled. “Good boy.”

  
Morgan stood there in awe for a second admiring the beautiful spectacle that was Dr.Spencer Reid. His pale skin was littered with harsh red lines covering his ass, his thighs, and back. There were fading bruises in the shape of handprints on his ass as well as in the shape of fingerprints on his hips. Morgan smiled at the beautiful sight knowing he was the one who gave Spencer all those marks.

  
He leaned down next to Spencer and wrapped a hand gently around his neck; not hard enough to actually cut off his air supply.

  
“Tell me what you want.”

  
Derek felt the sharp inhale Spencer took at his words.

  
“I want you to cut me,” Spencer said, breathy, but one hundred percent certain.

  
“Yeah. Okay,” Morgan said, nearly forgetting how to breathe. He reached into the night stand knowing that there was a razor blade in there. “Where?” he whispered.  
“On my hip bones,” Spencer said. He looked up at Morgan with pleading eyes. “Please. I need it,” he moaned.

  
Derek suppressed a moan at Spencer's words. Sometimes Spencer said things that were so hot that Derek could hardly stand it. His pretty boy was actually going to kill him. He manhandled Spencer onto his back. He pulled Spencer's wrists up toward the headboard and used a pair of handcuffs to chain him there. He lightly slapped Spencer again. There was no way his face wouldn't be bruised the next morning. Spencer would either have to try and use his limited concealer skills to try and cover them up or he could try and explain the bruises to the rest of the team. He almost laughed at the thought of Spencer tripping over his words, trying to explain away the bruises on his face.

  
He pressed his fingers into the fingerprint shaped bruises and Spencer winced.

  
“Ready?” Spencer just nodded in return. “Safeword?”

  
“Quantico.”

  
Then without warning Derek dug the blade into Spencer's hip. He drew a long, rather shallow line across his hipbone. The half groan/half gasp Spencer let out was enough to drive Derek crazy. A couple of tears rolled down Spencer's cheeks and Derek smiled a sadistic smile. He brought the blade down again, this time opting for a slightly deeper cut. Again Spencer let out a noise that made Derek feel like he would cum in his pants if he didn't stop. He moved to Spencer's other hipbone drawing a long line down it. Blood dripped down in streams, getting onto the sheets but he couldn't care less at that moment. Derek kept making cuts, relishing in the noises that he managed to pull out of the young doctor. After Spencer's hips were basically completely covered in cuts Derek finally stopped. He grabbed a towel they had nearby for any messy situations and dabbed carefully at the cuts. After a majority of the blood was cleaned up he undid Spencer's handcuffs. Spencer looked completely gone in that moment. He looked up at Derek.

  
“Fuck me,” he groaned “please please please.”

  
He was a shaking mess, tears still streaming down his face. He choked out another “please” and that was all Derek needed. He grabbed the lube and coated his fingers in it. He pushed Spencer's legs apart and without warning pressed two fingers into him. A shocked groan left Spencer's lips and was quickly followed by a gasp as Derek found his prostate. Derek was hasty prepping Spencer, not taking nearly enough time but he didn't care and neither did Spencer. He knew Spencer wanted it hard and rough. He knew that Spencer loved the feeling of being stretched open by his cock. He also knew that Spencer would be able to take it. He never wanted to hurt Spencer in a way he didn’t want to be hurt, but he knew Spencer could take this.  


  
After what felt like only a few seconds he pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the already messy sheets. He stroked a little bit of lube over himself and lined himself up. He looked straight into Spencer’s eyes as he thrust all the way into him, in one sharp movement. The sound Spencer made was inhuman. It was somewhere between a scream and a moan. Derek didn’t give Spencer any time to recover, immediately picking up a punishing pace. Spencer was still crying and that only made Derek fuck him harder. Honestly, seeing Spencer cry was probably the biggest turnon ever, which he probably should’ve felt bad about, but he didn’t. Then again Spencer’s biggest turnon was Derek hurting him and making him cry, so it kind of worked out. Derek was pulled out of his thoughts by Spencer’s desperate, pleading voice.

  
“Please,” he moaned “please choke me.”

  
He smirked and wrapped a hand around Spencer’s neck, this time really choking him. Spencer closed his eyes and wrapped his legs around Derek, pulling him closer, a silent plea for Derek to fuck him harder. Derek happily did, while tightening his grip around Spencer’s throat. Spencer was beyond gone at that point. He was making quiet, choked noises that went straight to Derek’s dick. Then, he came. He came without being touched, with a loud groan. Seeing and feeling Spencer come was enough to push Derek over the edge. He came inside Spencer, groaning his name.

  
As soon as he was done he pulled out and collapsed next to Reid. He wrapped an arm around the smaller man and pulled him close. Spencer was still crying and shaking uncontrollably. They both just laid there for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only a few minutes. After Spencer finally stopped crying, Derek pulled away from him and stood up.  
“You good?” he asked.

  
“Yeah. I’m good,” Spencer said, sitting up. He winced as he disturbed the cuts on his hips. “You can leave now.”

  
Derek nodded and quickly got dressed.

  
“Make sure you disinfect those cuts.”

  
Spencer nodded. “I will.”

  
Then Derek left and Spencer was alone. He sighed and headed for the bathroom. Maybe one day they would finally admit how they felt, but that day wasn’t the day.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've actually published. Constructive criticism is welcome and much appreciated.


End file.
